<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ace by JayJae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566277">The Ace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayJae/pseuds/JayJae'>JayJae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Sneak Peak, Undertale AU, fellswap, swapfell red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayJae/pseuds/JayJae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sneak peek at a future Fellswap (Swapfell Red) fic I'll work on in the future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/556453">Ace of Spades</a> by Motorhead.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! So, I know the date this comes out, I'm still in the middle of writing Cash In, my Swapfell Purple fic. I've been having fun writing the fic, but I've been more excited to show you what I've been working on in the background!</p><p>Note: This is mostly just me getting a feel for Rus and the overall tone I'm looking for when I eventually write the fic. There will be quite a few fight scenes, so this is a good way to test the waters some.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You rendezvous with Rus at a local pub. It’s a rough, looking place. A little hole in the wall, almost shack-like. Motorcycles are lined up at the front, a couple of burly monsters sitting out in the parkway with cigarettes between their fingers and the warm glow from inside of the pub welcome you. You take a deep breath and put on a brave face before you enter.</span>
</p><p><span>Rus sticks out like a sore thumb here. He’s the only one here that’s a fucking giant compared to everyone else. He was so easy to spot, but you couldn’t just walk up to him directly. That’ll grab everyone’s attention. </span><span><br/></span> <span>The patrons of the pub were as you expected. Typical tough looking monsters with piercings, tattoos and leather coats. The rare variety wore sleeveless denim tops. The place smelled strongly of beer, cigarettes and gasoline. You don’t know which mixture of scents made your stomach curl more, so you try not to think about it. </span><span><br/></span> <span>The overall mood of this place was as stereotypical as it gets. Cow skulls, posters of sexy, yet stubborn women and strong men hung on the walls. The wooden floorboards have seen better days, showing splinters and dark stains. Judging how some of the tables and chairs were held together by duct tape, you could only imagine the bar bawls that took place here. There’s a broken jukebox on the far east side of the bar, and a small television hanging at the top right corner by the bar counter. </span></p><p>
  <span>Upon entering, the nearest table turned their attention to you. As you stroll through, you can feel their hard gaze following. You don’t dare to show any signs of submission now. It’s a quick get in, get out situation. You won’t be here for long. </span>
</p><p><span><br/></span> <span>Finally, you meet up beside Rus who’s hunched over the counter. Poor bastard was too tall to sit on the stool, so he was forced to stand. You hop onto the stool beside him and flag down the bartender, who’s a bunny girl - diamond in the rough kind of look. You order your drink bluntly and she doesn’t say much. Just gets you a glass, gets some ice, pour you some hard liquor and slides it over to you. Now, Rus decides to talk to you.</span></p><p>
  <span>“So, took yer sweet time, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotta be careful, don’t I?” You reply, contemplating if you really should drink this stuff. Smells like rubbing alcohol. “I know how your brother is.” He nods and takes a drink of his honey colored drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not blaming ya. Gotta watch yer back more than ever now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you worried about him discovering what you’re doing for me?” Rus shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t say the thought hasn’t crossed my mind. ‘Sides, we’ll cross that bridge when we get there, kitten.” You roll your eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to be more careful Rus. You’re the only one I can depend on to get any intel from the Royal Guard. If anything happens to you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing’s gonna happen to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if something does-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sans ain’t gonna let that happen. Look, he’s a hardass, but he’s not heartless, y’know?” He sighs and swirls his glass. “Look, that all ain’t important right now. We’re all heading south.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back to Ebott? Why?” Rus shrugs and downs the rest of his drink. His rust colored tongue snakes out, licking the remaining liquid off his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dunno. He won’t tell me. Unless you’ve got an idea?” You’re drawing blanks. There’s nothing in Ebott that you left behind. You made sure that kid was still alive, but Chara is still with you. Not unless...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think he’s going after the kid’s parents, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he is, he’s probably gonna use ‘em as ransom. He won’t kill ‘em though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Alphys will.” You state, staring hard at the glass before you. Rus reaches over and swaps glasses with you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, that’s the biggest problem. So, you got two choices: follow him and fall for the trap or break the news to the kiddo.” You drum your fingers against the counter. The kid has to have their parents, but it’s too risky to follow into the trap. You don’t have enough members to fend off </span>
  <span>Alphys’ </span>
  <span>army, let alone Sans himself. Not unless...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think you can get me there alone? If I can relocate the parents, then it’ll take Sans forever to find them again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I do that, then Sans’ll know I’m helpin’ you out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not saying drop me off right there! Maybe just a bit ahead of the group?” You suggest. He mulls it over, taking a drink from the glass. He grimaces, sets the glass down and pushes it away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have terrible taste.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I normally don’t drink when it comes to important discussions.” You huff. “Back to the topic, please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can do that. It’ll save my ass, but you have to act quick.” He warns. “Plus, that’ll mean leaving your little posse vulnerable. You sure you wanna take that risk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You dare doubt my peoples’ abilities? Why, Papyrus, I’m hurt!” You gasp dramatically. Rus chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, save it, drama queen. Can’t a guy just keep an eye socket out for ya?” You smile. It’s nice to be around him again. You don’t have many opportunities like this. Both of you have to stay on your toes. He can’t let Sans know that he’s helping you and you have to do everything you can to protect him from other’s. Rus is putting himself in the fire for your sake - for your idea of a better future. You admire him for that, but you’re also worried. You don’t want him to risk his life unnecessarily. You don’t expect him to be perfect, but you do expect him to be careful. He’s really important and he’s the one that makes this all possible. You hope he knows how important he really is to you: personally and as a partner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Ey! Is that him?!” A voice barks from the entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, fuck me...” Rus sighs under his breath. He sits up and turns slowly. You turn your attention to a weasel-looking monster standing at the doorway with a knife. “C’mon. Your boss ain’t still mad at lil ol’ me, is he?” He chuckles. Some other monsters, the ones that watched you enter, stand up. A larger monster pushes aside the weasel and breathes out a cloud of smoke. The guy wasn’t quite a boss, but shit he looked tough. He was very dragon-like, with a long, spiny tail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello again, Mutt.” He growls. Rus sighs and pushes himself off the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry kitten, this’ll only take a moment.” You reach out to grab his coat, trying to stop him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rus, don’t!” You cry out. The dragon laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen to yer little pet, Mutt. Yer outnumbered this time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still don’t change the fact that you ain’t a Boss.” Rus spats. “Don’t waste my time.” The dragon growls, glaring daggers at Rus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well don’t just stand there you stupid bastards! Get ‘im!” He barks. Rus sighs and rolls his eye lights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here we go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the first monster approached him, Rus rolled his shoulders backwards before grabbing them by the face and slamming them down into a nearby table. The table practically explodes into splinters, leaving the smaller monster dazed. </span>
</p><p><span>“Alright, who’s next?” Rus challenges. Two more charge ahead. Rus summons a wall of bones, hitting the two under their chin and making them stumble back. He breaks through his wall and swings his leg right leg. The blow lands against the side of the first monster’s head, making them collide against each other and thrown on the floor. The monster who was thrown on the table rises from the splinters and charges at Rus from behind, weilding a pathetic pocket knife. </span><span><br/></span> <span>Rus peeks over his shoulder and flips over them. The monster stumbles forward, not expecting Rus to move so quickly. While the monster is confused, Rus kicks them from behind, knocking them onto the floor. </span><span><br/></span> <span>The weasel monster growls and comes after Rus next. He’s much faster than Rus is, and he starts swiping at Rus with his claws. Rus is able to dodge pretty well, but he’s getting backed into a corner. You lean over the counter, grabbing a bottle and throw it at the weasel. </span><span><br/></span> <span>The weasel growls and glares at you. You become his new target. He lets out a roar while he charges you with a knife. Rus summons several small, sharpened bones and throw them all at the weasel. Every projectile hits their mark, right on his back. As he falls forward, you swing your leg and your foot meets his face. </span></p><p><span>“Good goin’ kitten. Keep it up.” Rus comments. “C’mon, MK, that can’t be all you got.” He taunts, wearing a smug grin. MK snarls, streaks of smoke leaking from his nostrils and teeth. He takes a deep breath and shoots a fireball from his mouth. Rus throws another sharpened bone at the orange ball. It passes through, turning orange as well while it hurls toward MK. </span><span><br/></span> <span>MK’s face lights up with surprise, but it’s gone in a flash as he rolls onto the floor. Rus blinks out of view for a moment and returns to your side. He swallows the rest of your drink and returns to the fight.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Give it up, MK. This is just sad. Tuck your tail and get outta here while you can. I ain’t dusting anyone today.” Rus warns, approaching MK slowly. The dragon grunts, then jolts forward, headbutting Rus right on the jaw. Rus stumbles back, holding his jaw. “Alright, hard way it is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no mercy for ya here, Mutt!” MK roars, sweeping his tail under Rus’ feet. You knew Rus tends to get cocky in a fight. You quickly join the fight, tackling MK at the side. MK is quick to react and sinks his teeth into your arm. You cry out in pain and throw your knee into his torso. His jaw loosens, just enough to tear your arm from his mouth. Rus recollects himself and picks himself off the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This ain’t your fight, kitten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is now, Mutt.” Rus chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaw, yer catching on.” Your attention draws back to MK as he breathes a cloud of thick smoke, blurring your vision. It’s difficult to make out where he is. You can just barely make out a silhouette of his figure. A blue fireball fires out from seemingly nowhere. You remember the advice Rus told you and stand still. The fireball passes through you, just as expected. You see Rus’ outline. He’s dealing with MK head-on. You hear blow after blow land, but you’re not sure who’s landing the blows and who’s taking them. You need to clear this smoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rus! Blaster!” You call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a lotta energy kitten!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blaster! We need to clear the smoke!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ve gotta better idea.” Suddenly, there’s a trail of glowing blue bones. You can see better than before. MK has his jaws locked onto Rus’ arms, which are crossed over his rib cage. “Anytime now, kitten!” He calls. You rush after MK, but this time he expects you. His tail sweeps under you, making you fall onto the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rus!” You cough. “Heavy Rain!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But this ain’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it!” Rus hesitates, but follows through. The blue bones suddenly glow orange and all point to MK. All you see is a streaks of orange fly through the air and MK roaring. You pick yourself up, seeing that MK has taken quite a few hits from the attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You doing okay?” You ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just peachy.” Rus huffs. “You stayed down, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good.”  MK falls onto a knee, breathing heavily. Rus sighs and takes out a cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya done now kiddo?” He asks. “If you don’t mind, the grownups have to do some important stuff now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bastard...” MK growls. Rus lights his cigarette and strolls past MK, patting his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry kiddo. Not every dog has his day.” He states as he leaves the building. You’re not sure if he was playing off his “Mutt” nickname or if he was belittling MK. It didn’t matter right now. You rush to follow him outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The parking area was cleared, with only Rus’ bike leaning against the building. He sighs and inspects his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn kid got me good this time. Dammit...” He sighs. “Of all the days to get jumped, it had to be today. Son of a bitch...” He takes a long drag of his cigarette and leans against his bike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you hurt that bad?” You ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not too bad to where I can’t shortcut you back to Ebott, but the problem is I won’t be able to return. That kid made me use a lot more energy than I used to. The blaster would have been a good idea to finally get him to stay down, but that would have wasted too much energy.” He sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we get there on your bike?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could, but it ain’t exactly the quietest thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we can get ahead, we don’t have to worry about being quiet.” Rus breathes out a cloud of sickly sweet smelling smoke and sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s pretty risky on my end, kitten. You sure about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can shortcut out of there if it gets too dangerous.” You suggest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rus, hun, when have I ever failed?” You coo. He rolls his eye lights and grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. You sweet talked me. Get on the bike. Let’s get going.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>